The True Darkness Of A Demon
by Veneficia The Undead Dragoness
Summary: After our brave dragons had defeated The Dark Master Malefor they returned to avalar. But Cynder has not learn how to control the darkness that controlls her anger and sorrows and a new great evil apear. Who has been prisoned in the dragons temples dungeons for the last 10.000 years. Read,Feel And Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

N/a Tell me if this is something that can be something good of it

Intro

- Where am I? Evrything was just blury and dark shadows evrywhere.

- Join us Cynder. Join us...

- No I wont ! I woke up on a plain field whit flowers evrywhere.

-Hmm I guess it was just a dream nothing to get serrious about. But my headache is killing me. Spyro where are you?

- Help me Cynder. Hes voice said from behind me.

- Why... I turned around to see what that was going on.

- Today please. He said whit a anoying voice.

- Shut up please, I got worlds worst headache only cause our little talk to malefor was so damn loud. I got shocked when I saw what that was going on behind me Spyro's head where stuck in a hole in the ground.

-Hahahahahaha you are serriously the most stupid dragon I ever have met Spyro thats why I love you.

N/a So did you enjoy this chapter dont forget to rewiew to tell me what that I need to change.


	2. Chapter 2

N/a Thanks for the rewiews love to read them I shall try to improve my grammer and so hope it dont interupt your reading to much. And dont be blush to send me a pm love them as well hope you Enjoy. This first 5 chapters I dont think will be so long but later in they will grow.

Chapter

1

After I helped Spyro out from the hole we maid up a camp in a forest not far from the feild

'' Spyro what did you do in that hole before''

'' I dont know, Tried to catch a bunny. But as you see it didnt work so well. You where asleep for like two days more then me sleepy head.''

'' Two days you say. WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME! ''

'' Sorry but you can be really how shall I say this whit out make you angry. Well if we say like this you are not the happiest one if someone wake you ''

'' Its not my fault that you and Sparx tricked me that it was burnig for a whole week when we was younger.''

'' Sweet memories, I miss Sparx''

'' Actully me to Spyro''

'' What have you done to Cynder you doppleganger.''

'' Hahaha Spyro. But serious I kind of missing him.''

'' Cynder we shoud get some sleep before we start the long way back to warfang.''

'' True, Its kind of cold here.''

'' Hahaha Cold? Its summer Cynder.''

'' No serious it is cold here.''

'' Okey come here and I will give you a hug.''

'' Okey, Just let me finish my sheep.''

After I had finished my sheep I walked to spyro and laid my head on hes stomach and watched the nigth sky as we where talking shit of that hermit we met in our journy to stop malfor. until we both where gone in the land of dreams.

When I woke up I where in a whole diffrent place. I was lying at a cold metal table 3 shadows where standing around it.

'' Where am I and who are you?'' I tried to move but when I did that I realized that all my legs where stuck in metal chains

'' We are your spirits of Revange, Anger and Sorrow.''

'' What are you naging about?''

'' I just answeard you question''

'' What do you want from me?''

'' That you dont love anything. you are born in the Darkness and you will allways live in it, Your fate is to kill and hate nothing else.''

'' And why shall I lissent to you?''

'' Hahahahaha you will see when the time has come you will see what that will happen.''

One of the shadow draw a large axe and cuted of my head

I woke up next to spyro again whit a scream.

'' Only cause me and Sparx was joking whit you you dont need to do the same you know that rigth Cynder.'' He said whit a tired voice and closed eyes.

''Sorry nigthmare''

'' Okey,okey let me sleep now please.''

'' Yes''

N/a So how was this chapter as allways funny to have some rewiews to read :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

2

''Spyro whats that smell. It smells like Lamb. Give me!'' I jumped up from the ground when I was about to walk forward to Spyro I felt on a rock at Spyro's back almost making him fall in to the fire.

'' Cynder cynder cynder try to calm down. Here I try to surprise you whit breakfast. Give me 5 minutes and the food will be done.''

'' Sorry but it is lamb Spyro, you know that lamb can make me crazy. I will go and take some alone time to calm down okey?''

'' Sure be back soon and dont run into to any truble please.''

'' Got it darling.'' I walked out into the forest and find a nice peaceful spot. a little stone in the middle of a circle of trees. Sunligth where spliting against the rock.

'' Hmm I wonder who does voices in my dream was all about?.'' I asked myslef as I sat at the stone and licked my claws and tail to wash it.

Meanwhile at the camp.

'' I wonder when she gets back. I start to get a bit worried and the lamb gets cold.''

Back at in the forest

'' I shoud go back.''

I walked back to the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

N/a No need to be upset for what emanuel d said i know him in real world its just to walk over to him and use violence :P Enjoy.

Chapter

3

'' Spyro where are you, I am hungrey no time for hide and seek.'' I said as I walked in to the camp.

I saw spyro whit hes head stuck in a hole up in a tree.

'' Okey I coming and help you.''

After I helped him out from the tree and finished my lamb we started to move in the direction of warfang.

'' Spyro what did you do in that hole try catching a rabit there to hahaha.''

'' Bird '' was the only he said.''

'' Hahahahahahahaha.''

'' Cynder, Its not funny.''

'' If you are thinking about it its really funny.'' I said as I hitted him freindly on the arm whit my paw.

'' Okey, But Cynder why dont we play something it is atleast 5 hours more to walk until we reach warfangs walls.''

'' Okey so what do you have in mind, Spyro?''

'' I dont know.''

'' First to that tree.''

'' Hahaha I gonna win.'' I said whit a Playful voice.

they started to run whit Spyro in the lead. Cynder used her darkness element to come first, And Cynder won.

'' You cheated Cynder.''

'' No rules dude no rules.''

''...''

and so where they doing like to they come to warfang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

4

'' So Spyro, we could A. just walk in and so all citizens can ask for your atougrafh or we can B. Fly in to the city or C. We stealth in. What do you think.''

'' Well lets fly to the Dragon temple.''

'' Okey boss ''

we both rised our wings and flew over the large wall and headed to the Dragon Temple.

'' Spyro why isnt it pepoles at the main streets. Its just afternoon.''

'' I dunno maybee the gaurdians can answear your question.''

'' Its kind of creepy ''

'' hahaha I am sure all have a reason.''

'' True, Ohh I can see The dragon temple. Up for an another race? First to the entrance of the temple.''

'' Sure, But this time no elemental powers.''

'' Sure, you are going to lose.''

They started fly whit Cynder in the lead but that didnt last for to long Spyro toke the lead and was about to win if Cynder didnt push him so instead of flying to the entrance he flew and crashed in to a window.

'' Spyro!''

'' I am fine. I just hitted a table.''

'' I am coming ''


	6. Chapter 6

N/a I like monster it make me sounds funny. And I warn you ''susceptible'' readers that cant handle gros things like guts dont read so now cant you say that i didnt warn you.

Chapter

5

'' Dude you did alot of damage to this room so hard didnt I hit you right?''

'' Nope but it was like this when I broke into the window.''

'' Weird, Anyhow lets go and see the gaurdians.''

'' You got a point.''

We walked out from the room and walked over to the gaurdians chamber. Spyro knocked at the door

after we had wait some time he knocked again and same thing again after the 5th time he had knocked at the door we realized that something was wrong so he opend the door slowly.

'' Volteer,Terrador and Cyril what happen!'' Spyro screamd when he opend the dor

'' You are alone Cynder all alone nobody will ever been there for you, You have been use as a tool for your whole life but I can change that if you just do me a little favor.'' A demonic voice said in my head loud as heck and that voice allsow gave me the worst headache.

'' What do you want from me?''

'' nothing particularly for you.''

I ingnored the voice.

'' Spyro what happen?''

Hes scale started to turn black and hes eyes was starting to glow white.

'' Cynder get away.''

I saw in to the chamber behind Spyro I saw Volteer whit a large wound at hes stomach guts where evry where whit out in hes stomach.

Terrador was laying at a Large crushed table whit a sharp tree piece cuting threw hes chest and hes head had been torned off.

Cyril was laying whit worm and spiders eating on him.

'' No Spyro, You dont need to.''

'' You dont understand me.''

'' Yes I do its you that cant controll your self.'' Tears started to come from my eyes

He's scale started to return to hes normal color again.

'' They where why family.''

'' I know they where. emm Spyro the dungeon door is un sealed and open.''

He turned hes head and look me I the eyes.

''This cant be good''

N/a I know I promised longer chapters after the 5th chapter but I think its funnier to upload many chapters and manny rewiews :P


	7. Chapter 7

N/a Short chapter

Chapter

6

'' Spyro its a piece of paper here. Good lord this isnt good.''

'' What Cynder hand it over.''

'' Okey.''

Terrador.

You need to realese Bellum now its our only chance to deafet malefor.

no matter what but Spyro and Cynder is dead.

the rest of the paper where covered in blood.

'' Cynder do you know who this ''Bellum'' dude is. ''

'' Well he not called Bellum Lord Of The north whit out a reason, Bellum is nothing like malefor and something you ever had met in your whole life, A rumor tells that when the first purple dragon whit pure darkness in hes bloods falls to the ground he will restore hes full power and break free from he's cell.''

'' Cynder, behind you! ''

'' Huh? '' was the last thing I said before A great pain cuted threw my stomach. I looked down and saw a shadows arm cuting threw me.

N/a this is the last I will give you today


	8. Chapter 8

N/a Rainboy Trash and Butter Shy :P Enjoy

Chapter

7

'' I cant leave this world yet, I dont want to.''

My heart beated so slow until it stoped but I felt alive. I opend my eyes seing Spyro layin at the ground whit a shadow standing before him. I didnt feel any pain in my stomach.

'' You may have hurted me, But I wont let you hurt my Spyro. Prepare to die you son of a bitch.

I used my Shadow element and dived in to the darkness and jumped up behind the shadow, Pulled my tail threw he's body and then it was over.

'' Spyro wake up, Wake up Spyro its me Cynder.'' I started to sweat and panic.

But he woke up.

'' Spyroooo I thought you was dead.''

'' Get away from me you monster.''

'' What you mean monster.''

'' Get away from me I told you before you get hurt monster.''

'' But Spyro...''

'' GET AWAY FROM ME.'' Steam started to come out from hes mouth.

Tears started to dripin down my chins.

N/a O_o What have happen to Spyro?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter

8

'' Okey if thats your feeling for me I better be going now.''

I leaved the room whit tears in my eyes. The shadow melted to a pound of something dark and then it moved to my shadow and disepeard in my shadow. I walked up to the entrance door opend it and flew away. I just felt for dying. He didnt love me anymore.

'' I maybee can help you if you first help me whit a small favor.'' The demonic voice said in my head.

'' I do whatever you want just give me my love back.'' I answeard.

'' Good, Lets get started this is what you have to do, You know that rock you sat on for like 2 days ago in that forest you need to bring some things there.''

'' Whatever you want.''

'' This is what you need. Fresh blood from a cat, Ashes from a Vampire, Tears from a Shadow. When you have gather all this things seak up that rock in the forest and we can go forward whit our little handle.''


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

9

'' I guess I will look up a cat first.''

I flew to a forest not far from warfang. the fresh air cool night air tickled in my face when I was goin around in the forest didnt take long before I found a cat trying to catch a mice. I walked torward and knocked the cat whit may tail. I used some ropes that I found in the dragons temple and tied the cat in the legs around me.

'' Where can I find a vampire? guess I need to find a inn around here somewhere there I can find some rumors about it.''

I rised my wings and flew around for hours until I found a inn. But when I asked about rumors about vampires they just laughed.

I didnt controll my anger so it ended whit that the inn where burnig.


	11. Chapter 11

N/a Great reading, Writing or Drawing song Detektivbyran - Life/Universe. Enjoy

Chapter

10

'' Well it starts to get dark now I guess I need to find an another place to sleep.''

I flew up in the air and flew for a couple of minutes and saw a dark smoke dancing up in the air I flew over to the smoke and looked down from where it come from. it came from a small little house in the middle of a forest.

'' Well I guess that I can have some sleep there.''

I flew down to the ground, Walked over to the little yellow house and knocked at the wooden door.

A old human women opened the door.

'' What can I do for you?''

'' Well I am looking for some place to stay for over the night.''

It started to rain.

'' Sure, Come in my dear before you get all wet and juice.''

'' Huh?''

'' Never mind, you need to sleep in the basement if you dont have any problem whit it.''

'' No no I am happy as long I have somewhere dry to sleep.''

'' Okey.''

N/A HEY,Dont forget to rewiew :P


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter

11

'' Its very kind of you that you are letting a stranger like me sleep here.''

'' A old hag like me need something to talk whit you know.''

'' True.''

'' Here is your room, Miss dragoness.''

I walked in to the little basement. the bed where nice and warm I slept well until I woke up cause of some noises above me.

I walked up from the bed and headed for the door I tried to open it but it was sealed from the outside so I had no choice.

The door where smashed to 1000 of small pieces of wood.

I walked up stairs seeing the old hag sharping a knife she walked over to me whit the knife in the air trying to cut me.

Didn't work so well. I dodged it and chopped the head of from her body.

After that she turned into dust.

'' Hmmm I guess she was a vampire.

I walked over to the kitchen to find something that I could have the dust in I found a horn so i used it.

The cat awoke and started to scratch at my left side of the stomach for a couple of seconds before I knocked it again.

'' Okay last thing now, A tear from a shadow where can I find something like that?''


	13. Chapter 13

N/a I hope you enjoy this last chapter for today I will make it long so you have something to read and My next chapter will probely be uploaded in max 14 hours after this chapter is uploaded.

Chapter

12

'' Sooooooo I tear from a shadow how the heck will I be able to get that its not so that shadows cries. Maybee if I, no'' I said as I walked in to the woods.

After a time the forest started to smell bad and Green trees started to turn into a more brown swamp tree before I noticed I was in a swamp.

I was to tired to use my wings cause I didnt have any time to sleep in the old hags place. I walked around for hours until I heard a weak unhappy voice somewhere forward me. It sounded like someone that was crying.

N/a I know I know I promised a long chapter but it seems like the long chapters coming tomarow.


	14. Chapter 14

N/a Sorry for making you wait so much folks but here it is the 13th chapter of The True Darkness Of A Demon

Chapter

13

'' Whos there?''

The cying voice stoped sounding before me insteed it started to sound behind be.

I Turned around and started to run against it.

There under a tree something sat whit its head agaisnt its knee crying, It was a black humanoid looking thing that shimmred purple. small black purple strings where flowing up in the sky from the humanoid. Almost like me when I was in my dark form.

It looked up at me whit its skull white eyes the tears it had in its eyes were not blue insteed they where black.

'' Can I have one off your tears?'' I asked

'' They all want me they think I am some kind of animal. But I have feelings to I can love, I can hate, I can be shy, I can cry. But No one understands me.''

I just felt for dying when I was nearby that creature.

'' But I will end this now, No body will ever see me again. '' She said as she toke up a knife from the ground. walked forward to me and cuted her throat. The blood that wasnt red insteed it was white started to flow all over the ground.

I saw a vial around her neck.

'' Ohhh that will come handy.''

N/a Well lets see I Maybee upload more chapters today if I am lucky :P


	15. Chapter 15

N/a Sup guys :P here is my 15th chapter hope u enjoy.

Chapter

14

'' Good work my child now go to the nearest chapel.'' The Voice said in my head

'' Yes, Master.''

I flew over to nearest town. When I walked at the mainstreet evry one reconized me and alot of them asked where spyro was but I didnt answear I just walked over to the chapel. One of them spitted at the ground before me, I grabbed him around the throat and torned the head from the body. Then I walked in to the chapel

'' I am hear now, Master''

'' Yes, now kill evry one in here.''

'' Yes, Master.''

There was like 3 priestes in there. some benches and a altar. Like an normal chapel.

I walked over to the nearest priest.

'' Are you hear to seek the blessing of god.'' She said

I grabbed her head whit my paw and knocked it against one of the benches making both the head and the bench to crack into millions pices of both wood and bone.

'' Next!'' I screamd out in the chapel

On of the priestes was runing against me whit a large silver sword when he was about to cut me whit it I grabed it whit my paw and bended it. He droped the sword and started to run but didnt work so well cause as fast as he droped the sword I allready had swiped my tail over hes leg making him to fall and hit the stone floor. He was trying to crawl away but I didnt have any mercy so I killed him whit my tail. I walked over the last one that just sat in a corner crying.

'' Have mercy.'' She said

'' Mercy is for the weak.'' I said as I swiped my tail over her head.

N/a DONT FORGET TO REWIEW


	16. Chapter 16

N/a Sorry for you have been waiting and sorry for short chapter

Chapter

15

''So what shall I do next master.''

'' Start whit make a circle of the cats blood around the altar. Then pour the ash at the altar and in the middle of the pile of ash you shall pour the tear of a Shadow.''

I riped the torn open on the new awaken cat and maked a circle around the altar as the voice said and poured the ash at the altar and then the tear in the middle of the pile of ash.

The altar started to glow and the ash started to burn in a pitch black fire. The stone floor started to crack all the dead priestes started to burn.

A Shadow flew up from the black fire at the altar and dissepeard in no where. Inside the circle of blood the floor started to dissepear and somekind of black water started to flow up the altar sunk down into it and up a blade float up.

'' Master now have I done what you wanted me to do now I want you to give me my purple dragon back.''

'' Hahahaha.''

N/a How will this go for Cynder and will Spyro become normal again ?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter

16

Confusion runed threw my mind.

'' I did as you told me and you promised me that you would give me Spyro back.''

'' Nope I said I will give you back your love and cause of that you are a demon you cant feel love. Cynder.''

I felt something Cold and sharp cuting threw me and the last thing I saw was before I passed out was a demonic smile and the last thing I heard was my own cropse that felt to the ground.

''Cynder, cynder wake up its me.'' A warm and sweet voice said.

'' Huh...'' Was my weak answear whole my body hurted and I had a headache worse then ever

'' Cynder its me Spyro.'' And whit those words I was so happy so I jumped up from the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter

17

'' Spyro I am so happy to see you again.''

'' Yea I am happy to see you to.''

We where in a dark cave in a forest.

'' So I guess it all was a dream.''

''huh.''

'' Nevermind, How long have I been asleep''

'' For a week I think. After you said that you loved me you passed out.'' he said as he started to walk more and more deep inside the cave

'' Okey, lets head back to warfang.''

'' Hahahaha... Warfang... is destroyed by me hehehe.'' He said as hes voice started to sound more and more as the demonic voice, He turned around when he reached the end of the cave, Blood started to flow out from hes eyes as hes scale turned black, Hes eyes turned white, And he started to run against me. He knocked me to the ground whit hes head in my stomach, It felt like I had broke all of my chest bones.

'' Why are you doing this Spyro.'' I said laying at the ground whit tears coming out of my eyes and blood driping from my mouth.

'' Hahahahaha, Why you say, Why do you think I am doing this, All life you have mercy less slayed.'' He said watching me in the eyes.

'' But I love you, Spyro.''

'' Bad luck I guess then cause I dont love you hehehe.''

I felt something inside me. It hurted but still it felt good. I rised up from the ground, Spyro riped up my throat while I was about to stand.

But still I where alive, It bleeded alot out of my throat. I jumped over Spyro making him to fall.

'' Love me.'' I said as I torned up hes chest I saw all of hes gut and I started to eat from them. It tasted so good and I felt so strong.


	19. Chapter 19

N/a Sup Guys/ Girls How are you and thx for all the nice rewiews u give me they really helps out alot. And sorry for not uploading on a long time have been kind of busy. :P Hope you enjoy. And dont forget to rewiew :D

Chapter

18

'' Why dont you love me, Spyro!'' I screamd as I was shaking hes life less body.

The blood was driping from my cheeks and the tears where dripin from my eyes.

I felt something cold riping threw my stomach when I looked down at it a paw was riping threw my stomach and when I looked at Spyro again he was alive.

'' You loose Cynder.''

N/a Sorry for this short chapter but I have alot of things to do and yea i got an DevianART acount if u want to visit it my name is ''VeneficiaTheUndead'' And hope you enjoyed the chapter :P


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter

19

'' I... I killed you Spyro, But... But still you standing up.'' I said as he slowly and painfuly drawed out hes paw from my stomach.

When hes ice cold paw lefted me I directly felt to the cold cave floor. I created a pond of my own blood. And I saw hes shadow walking away as evrything went black.

'' Will you just let him walk away, Will you accept to be treated like this,'' My inner said to me.

'' no,No,NO I WONT LET HIM TREAT ME LIKE THIS.''

'' Then what are you doing here.''

'' CAUSE I LET HIM WIN!''

'' Revange...'' My inner said as it disepeard.

'' REVANGE!'' I said as I realized that I was in the chapel. I was lying in some kind of black water and I saw three piles of ash laying out spreat in the chapel.


	21. Chapter 21

N/a 20th Chapter so I think this chapter shall be something special only for you guys/girls =3 And tell me if you want me to start whit titles for the chapters. Enjoy. And this chapter can include things that not belongs in the real game story.

Chapter

20

My childhood was hard my parents got slain before my eyes by apes when i just was a baby whelp and now betrayed by my spyro.

All the sorrow hate and revange filled my heart. I just wished to lay in the pond of dark water and die and my wish come true the chapel started to break.

The tree poles that hold up the chapel started to crack as the roof feld over me.

N/a And there you go last chapter hope ya enjoyed it and for all that liked the story I promise you I will come up whit a surprise for you as a thanks for all the nice suport :P I promise that you will love it


End file.
